Le jeu de la bouteille
by Sakisha
Summary: Ils sont saoûls. Ils s'amusent. Un jeu stupide qui va tourner au n'importe quoi. OS Nagi/Al yaoi. rien de méchant.


encore un OS ! il est vieux celui-là aussis \^o^/

**Tourner la bouteille ! Qui vais-je devoir embrasser ?**

IMMAGINER : La bande à Nagi saoûle à minuit, immaginer qu'Eishun propose un jeu, immaginer que tout le monde l'approuve ! Ca donne ça :

x~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~X

Jack finit cul-sec la bouteille de saké qu'il avait devant lui. Takamichi jouait avec son verre (vide) un air béat sur le visage. Eishun et Gatô se tapaient dans les mains sur l'air de "mon père m'a donné des rubans". Albireo dormait à moitié et Nagi brandissait une épée immaginaire contre des ennemis que lui seul pouvait voir.

Notre bande préférée était totalement saoûle. Ils avaient vaincus un bataillons de révolutionnaires et avaient voulu fêter l'évènement.

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Eishun.

L'attention générale se reporta sur lui.

- Attends ! Ya Al' qui dort ! dit Nagi en secouant le magicien aux cheveux bleus, affalé sur la table.

- Grmf ? Kékécé ? Squisspass ?

- Eishun a une idée ! Debout !

- Pffff.........

- Bon ! J'peux la dire ou pas mon idée ?

- On t'écoute !

- Vu qu'il y a pleins de bouteilles, on pourrait jouer à la bouteille ! On tourne la bouteille et on doit embrasser la personne qu'elle pointe !

- OUAIS !

- Super !

- Eishun t'es un génie ! HAHAHA !

- Je sais, je sais, dit le brun d'un air faussement modeste.

- C'EST MOI QUI COMMENCE ! hurla Nagi.

Il tourna la bouteille qui tomba sur Eishun. Il se pencha, pris le visage de son ami entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionément. Sous les rires des autres, Eishun tourna la bouteille quii pointa Albireo. Il s'appriocha du mage qui avait les joues adorablement rouges à cause de l'alcool. Il l'embrassa plusieurs secondes et se recula mais tout les autres avaient pu voir l'air frustré de Nagi quand ils s'étaient embrassés.

Albireo, encore plus rouge, tourna la bouteille et embrassa Takamichi, qui embraqssa Gatô, qui embrassa Eishun, qui embrassa Jack (et qui du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour y arriver). Jack embrassa Nagi qui tourna la bouteille en regardant Albireo d'un air insistant. La bouteille s'arrêta sur Gatô. Légèrement frustré le roux embrassa furtivement la pâtisseria géante et cette dernière (XD) tourna la bouteille...qui s'arrêta sur notre magicien préféré !(1)

Voulant faire bisquer Nagi, il s'approcha lentement d'Albireo (toujours rouge) pris son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa longuement (les yeux fermé, attation !) (niark niark niark). Nagi lança un regard meurtrier à Gatô en se promettant de lui couper la langue à la moindre occasion.

Mais il n'était pas amoureux d'Albireo ! Aller pas vous immaginer des trucs !

Albireo tourna la bouteille et se fit embrasser par Jack (air indigné de Nagi). La nuit se termina et tout le monde s'était embrassé une fois sauf Nagi et Al'. Le dit Nagi était d'une humeur massacrante.

Mais il n'était pas amoureux ! NON ! Aller rien immaginer !

En sortant il vit Eishun en train de rouler une pelle monumentale à Al' - qui ne se défendait pas.

Après avoir cassé la gueule au binoclard il se tourna vers le magicien aux cheveux bleus qui souriait bêtement et le regardait à peine interessé, n'ayant même pas remaqué qu'Eishun gisait par terre en mille morceaux.

- Hihi...

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? demanda Nagi, énervé.

Un gloussement lui répondit et le pochard tituba jusqu'à lui, avant de se rattraper à ses épaules pour se stabiliser. Si Nagi n'avait pas déja les joues rouges à cause de l'alcool, Al' l'aurait vu se transformer en tomate. Cette proximité était très gênante et l'alcool n'était pas un frein à son immagination.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'empêcher de fantasmer, qu'Al' colla son visage à deux centimètres du sien - un sourire bête sur le visage.

- T'as remarqué Nagi-chou ? T'as pas pu me faire de bisou ! Hihi ! gloussa la magicien en s'accrochant un peux plus.

- Euh...Al' ?

- Fais moi un bisoooooooooouuuuuuu ! dit-il en tendant les lèvres.

Nagi se recula, résistant à son envie. Après tout il n'était pas amoureux.

- Al'....t'as bu.....

- Toi aussis !!! ^///^

- Là n'est pas la question !

- Un bisou Nagi !

- Non !

- Mais Eishun il avait mauvaise haleine !

- Je peux pas !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Albireo en prenant un air de petit garçon a qui on avait retiré son jouet.

- Parce...parce que.....

- Moi ze t'aime Nagi mais toi tu me déteste ?

- Non non ! Mais c'est - répète ce que t'as dit !

- Que ze t'aimais ?

- Oui ! Répète !

- Ze t'aime Naginounet !

Tant pis s'il ne le pensait pas ! C'en était trop ! Nagi se jetta sur les lèvres d'Albireo(2) et l'embrassa à en perdre la tête. Mais l'alcool embrumant leurs esprits, les mains se firent baladeuses et Nagi proposa de rentrer à l'hôtel pour ne pas que les autres s'inquiètent (3).Mais bizzarement ils allèrent dans la même chambre.

Alors là, immaginer ce que vous voulez.

* * *

(1) N'est ce pas Munami-chan ? XD

(2) argh ! faites moi une perfusion ! viiiite !

(3) oui ! c'est celaaaaa ! XD

XD aloooors ? reviewS ? °3°


End file.
